


Taking Direction

by Savageseraph



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, BDSM, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bruises, Community: slashababy, Control, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, First Time, Gags, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Roughness, Submission, Threesome, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Harry had a wind behind his sails, he was next to impossible to stop, and it looked like this was one of those times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Direction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [v_angelique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/gifts).



> Written for V_angelique for Slashababy 2009 Fiction Exchange on Livejournal. V_angelique asked for "Kink, please! I like my men manly, I especially like D/s, but any kind of kink. And plotty kink is even better. Schmoopiness best avoided. And if you're not much for writing kink, then a "slice of life" general story will do just fine. I will live *g*." Many thanks, as always, to Caras_galadhon, best beloved beta.

Karl groaned as he thrust up hard into Harry's fist. He tightened around the plug vibrating inside him and shuddered. _Maybe this time._ Maybe Harry'd let him come this time. He bit down on the gag, cried out urgently, begged with his body, since he couldn't with words. A slow, wicked smile curved Harry's lips, and relief washed through Karl. _Oh, thank god. He'll let me come this time._ Harry's grip tightened around Karl's cock, and then the doorbell rang.

If they'd been in the bedroom, Karl would have ignored the bell, but since they were in the living room, Karl couldn't help glancing at the door. Someone was there right now. Someone who could push the door open and see him spread out on his back like a whore. Karl flinched a little as he realized Harry had also turned toward the door. He switched off the plug's vibrations with the remote, kissed Karl's cheek, and smiled that wicked fucking smile that meant he was up to no good.

"I've been expecting someone." Harry stood, took a second to straighten his clothes. The bastard still looked infuriatingly unruffled. Only the bulge in his pants gave any indication he was doing anything dirty. "So I'll just get that."

Karl's eyes narrowed at Harry's tone. _Smug prick_. He shook his head in protest, tried to make it clear in the sounds he forced out from behind the gag. Once Harry had a wind behind his sails, he was next to impossible to stop, and it looked like this was one of those times.

 _Expecting someone._ Karl groaned. He hadn't even had an inkling that Harry was up to something. _Sneaky bastard._ He shivered as the opened door brought a rush of cool air in, and with it, he heard a familiar voice say, "Traffic was murder for some reason. I thought I'd be here ages..." as Craig, bloody _Craig_ , stepped into the room. The words seemed to evaporate as he saw Karl.

Karl flushed as he realized how he must look: sweated and gagged, bound and stretched open and achingly hard. He could almost feel Craig's gaze against his skin as it wandered over him, ghosting over his stomach, lingering over his cock. Karl couldn't stop a shiver as Craig moaned softly any more than he could stop Craig from looking.

"What the...?" Craig swallowed, took a few steps back, and jerked as he ran into Harry, who curled an arm around his waist. "I'm...intruding. Sorry, I didn't mean... I thought... I'll just be going." The last tumbled out in a breathless rush.

Karl saw Harry's arm tense as it tightened around Craig. "Shut the fuck up." The words were soft, low. _Dangerous._ They were enough to make Craig draw a quick, sharp breath. "I've seen you watching him, Craig. Your fingers curl when you do, like you're imagining how he'd feel if you took him in hand, so don't pretend you don't enjoy the view now."

"I haven't..." Craig shook his head, his gaze drawn back to Karl even though he kept trying to look away.

"Haven't done anything? I know." Harry's nipped Craig's earlobe. "If you had, tonight would be very different. For both of you." He slid his hand down Craig's body, cupped him through his jeans. "It wouldn't be so nice." Craig shivered as Harry curled his fingers, squeezed gently. "Would you like to taste him?"

Karl shook his head, tested the bonds even though he knew it was futile. He knew a trap when he saw it. If Craig noticed his protest or Harry's ploy, he didn't give any sign. His gaze settled on Karl's erection, and he swallowed heavily.

"That's right. A little taste would be nice, hmm?" Other people might be fooled when Harry's voice went all velvet soft, but Karl knew better. When Craig nodded, Harry grinned. "Good. Then strip."

"Pardon me?" Craig turned his head to try to look at Harry.

"If I'm watching, I want to enjoy the show." Harry pressed his hand more firmly against Craig's erection. "Oh, and I will be directing it. Those terms are not negotiable."

"I don't know..." Craig worried his lip between his teeth, and Karl nearly sighed in relief. Maybe this would be one of the stories where the teens didn't go into the dark cellar to investigate the spooky sounds coming from down there.

Harry nodded, let Craig loose. "It is your decision. But remember that I don't make offers like this often or lightly."

 _Don't do it. Walk away. Just walk away._ The words repeated in Karl's head until he was sure both of the other men could hear it, but after a short hesitation, Craig's hand went to his fly. He undid his pants, slid them and his underwear off, and in impressively short order, he shucked shirt, socks, and shoes.

Harry smiled in approval, then nudged Craig toward Karl. "Go ahead."

Craig knelt, touched Karl's ankles, slid his hands up Karl's thighs. He kneaded as he leaned over, licked along the shaft of Karl's cock. Karl moaned as his hips jerked. "Fuck, but that's nice," Craig murmured a moment before he began licking again, each brush a slow tease that had Karl fighting the bonds, fighting for more.

"He's been teased enough this evening." Harry crouched beside the both of them as he carded his fingers through Craig's hair, then Karl's. "Suck his cock."

As Craig's mouth closed around him, Karl sighed, let his eyes slip closed. He was willing to forgive Harry a host of little torments from earlier in the evening because of that one command, because a warm, eager mouth after hours of deprivation was close to perfection. Karl relaxed, starting to fall into the slow rhythm Craig set. Yes, he still wanted to come, but that could wait until he'd had the chance to savor Craig's talented mouth. Before he could settle completely into the rhythm, Craig moaned deeply. The vibrations ran through Karl's cock and made his balls tighten. His eyes snapped open, and he thrust hard into Craig's mouth. Craig choked, squirmed. His body jerked, and Harry chuckled.

"Fuck his mouth, Karl, while I fuck him."

Karl _needed._ He felt a twinge of guilt as he thrust into Craig's mouth, heard him choke, but each sinful press into the clenching heat brought him that much closer. Craig twisted and whimpered as Harry fingered him open, and Karl could feel each cry Craig made whenever Harry curled his fingers inside, rubbing against him. He wondered which of them Harry would let come first.

Tangling his fingers in Craig's hair, Harry pulled him off Karl's cock. "Not yet." He nudged Craig to the side and reached around him to slide the plug out of Karl.

 _Oh, thank god. Fuck me._ Karl whined, canted his hips toward Craig. He flushed at the urgent moans he was powerless to stop.

"You fucking bastard." Craig struggled against Harry's hold on him. "Let me go."

 _Too late._ Karl twisted, tried to rub against Craig as much as he was able. It was too late for second thoughts, too late for anyone but Harry to stop things now.

Harry growled, bit down hard on Craig's shoulder, making him arch and cry out. When Harry released his skin, he murmured, "Do you want to come or not?" Craig whimpered, and Harry shook him. " _Do you?_ "

Part of Karl wondered what Harry would do if Craig said no. He wondered if anyone ever said no to Harry when he was leaning on them hard, if tonight might be the night.

Craig nodded, murmured, "Yes." He bowed his head. " _Yes._ "

Harry smiled. "Then you'll do it on my terms." He shoved Craig over Karl. "Fuck him."

 _Yes, fuck me._ Karl arched into Craig, ground his erection against Craig's own. _I can't take any more._

"Fucking hell." Craig drew a quick breath, then slid into Karl with a single deep thrust that made both of them cry out. "Fuck, yeah." When he shifted his weight to start fucking Karl, Harry gripped his hips, holding him still. "Not yet." He moved behind Craig, pressed his legs apart.

Craig's eyes widened as Harry pressed into him. He shivered, panted harshly as Harry worked his way deeper, and Karl felt Craig twitch inside him as Harry paused, balls deep in him.

"How's that?" Harry rolled his hips; his voice was a dark purr Karl could feel vibrating through him.

"Bloody fantastic and you know it, you fucking prick." Craig groaned, rocked his hips. When he cried out in surprise as Harry slapped the side of his ass, Karl winced in sympathy, recalling the sting of Harry's hand.

"You had better remember who is doing the fucking here, Craig." Harry pulled back, thrust firmly into Craig, driving him deeper into Karl who arched his neck, moaned.

 _Brilliant._ Brilliant and the bastard knew it. It was how he got away with so much. Karl whimpered. It was wicked like cheating but _not_ , because even though Craig's cock was in him, it was still Harry fucking him. Still Harry who got to say when he could come or not. If Karl was thankful for Craig's mouth, his cock stretching him, he was even more grateful Harry didn't worry about foreplay, setting a hard, quick rhythm that had Craig gasping and Karl twisting under him. Permission or not, Karl wasn't going to be able to last long, and from the look of Craig, his eyes dark, his mouth open as he gulped air, he wasn't going to either.

Harry tugged Craig's head back, nipped at the bruise rising around his earlier bite. "Come for me." Craig pressed back into Harry's thrusts, drove urgently into Karl until he made a strangled cry. His hips jerked as he came, and Karl cried out and followed. The command might have just been for Craig, but he'd be able to use it if Harry got pissy later. Harry wasn't the only one who could be a sneaky bastard.

Craig sprawled over Karl, breathing heavily. He whined as Harry eased out of him, and Karl's fingers itched to run through Craig's damp hair, down the line of his neck.

Harry leaned over Craig, unfastening Karl's wrists, loosening the gag. He kissed Karl deeply, lingering over the kiss until Karl was shivering. It was bloody unfair how Harry could fuck him senseless and still leave him aching for more.

As Harry broke the kiss, he chuckled, then brushed his lips across the back of Craig's neck. His lips were close to Craig's ear as he spoke, but his gaze was locked with Karl's. "Look at him now. Do you see how he looks? _I_ do that to him. No one else. And as long as you behave yourself, as long as you remember I'm in control, you may be lucky enough to see him like this again."

Karl smiled as he felt Craig shiver, smiled at the dark promise in Harry's eyes. If that happened--when it happened--Craig wasn't going to be the only lucky one.


End file.
